Brokenhearted Girl
by Beremy
Summary: this story is about Claire Lyon and how she deal with her broken heart with help from her new friends and families in mystic fall and she eventually fall for a certain blue eyed vampire


Claire Stacey Lyon had such a very bad day at school because Alicia Rivera was being mean to her again and on the top of that she had caught her boyfriend Cam Fisher cheating on her with the school slut Olivia Ryan and when Claire saw them making out it broke her heart and she was so very hurt, angry, and sad. So when she arrive back at the guest house where she, her parents, and little brother live Claire ran into the bedroom and broke down crying very hard. While she was crying Claire began thinking about her cousin Caroline Forbes and her Auntie Liz, and her best friends Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert,Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood and she miss them so very much. After an hour of crying her eyes out Claire went downstairs and saw her mom Judi and she hugged her crying saying " Alicia being mean to me and I caught Cam cheating on me with Olivia Ryan and please can I go live with Auntie Liz and cousin Caroline in Mystic Fall mom".. Judi Lyon look at her daughter and remove a strand of blond hair from her eyes and said " Okay sweetie when do you wanna leave for Mystic Fall and did you called your Auntie Liz babygirl". Claire said " Yes I called her and she said yes and I wanna leave tonight please mommy". Judi look at Claire and hugged her.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Fall at the Forbes household Liz was practically bouncing because her niece Claire was coming to live with them and so after cleaning up the guest room Liz yelled " Caroline come here for a second because I have news to share". Caroline walk downstairs and said " Hey mom what up", Liz smile at her beautiful daughter saying " Well I just got off the phone with your baby cousin Claire and she coming to live with us". When Caroline heard that her baby cousin is coming to live in Mystic Fall she said " Cool and I can't wait to see Claire and we are gonna have so much fun together and ill even pick her up from the airport tonight". Elena clapped saying " Yay I miss Clairebear so much." Liz smiles at her daughter saying " Why don't I order us some Chinese foods Carebear". Caroline smiles brightly as she left for the airport.

After finally packing up her things Claire got a new cell phone which was an iphone 5 and she change her numbers and drove off to the airport. Once she made it inside she boarded the plane and flew off to Mystic Fall.

Massie POV

Carpool was so very quiet today because myself, Dylan, and Kristen were really piss off at what Alicia and Cam did to Claire and I never seen Claire so very mad before and I just couldn't believe that Alicia pour blood all over Claire. So after I kick Alicia out of the PC I went to get the girls and we drove to Claire guesthouse. When Issac park in front of the guesthouse I walk up to the door and knocked on it.

When Judi heard the knock on the door she walk up to the door and open it up seeing Massie and she smile softly saying " Hello Massie dear what bring you here". When Massie saw Judi she smile saying " Hello Judi is Claire home and I heard about what happen and I wanted to cheer us with the rest of the girls". Judi look at Massie with concern and she said : Mass you just miss Claire because she is going to live with her cousins in a town called Mystic Fall. When Massie heard that Claire had left town she became upset and she hugged Judi very tightly saying where is mystic fall located Judi. Judi smiles saying Mystic Fall Virginia is where Claire will live.

Massie POV

After finding out where Claire would be living at from Judi I ran back to the range rover and I climbed into and I immediately told the girls what was going on and what he needed to do because Claire was like our sister.

Kristen POV

After learning about Claire I was immediately on board and I really miss Claire because I could trust her with anything and everything and she was so much fun to talk too.

Dylan POV

When I found out what happen to Claire from Mass I was also on board and couldn't wait to help Mass with her plan.


End file.
